


I Want to be Yours

by FroppyKomori



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori
Summary: If Amity’s parents can decide who she’s friends with then what’s stopping them from deciding who she dates? After all, she is getting up there in age.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 474





	I Want to be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I do like to work on small things in between big projects and this thought occurred to me when me and my sister were talking about the last episode.

To say she felt disgust was an understatement. She was angry, she was appalled, she was distraught and overcome with desperation. Proud, Amity Blight, was desperate to find any way out of the predicament she found herself in. She had collapsed and sank to her knees soon as she entered her room while the events of moments prior played in her mind like a nightmare on loop. 

“Amity, it has come to I and your Father’s attention that you are going to be fifteen this year will you not?” 

“Yes, mother” Amity replied in a tone that would not dare to be anything but polite. 

“I’m sure you are aware that the son of an important friend of ours has recently turned fifteen?” Her Father.

As if she could be anything but aware, Amity was quite certain she knew who they were speaking of. She had been forced to go to his party and suffer the humiliation of being openly gawked at by not just him but his friends. The whole event made her sick to her stomach and if not for her fortitude she’d have thrown up the cake upon first bite. 

“I’m aware, but what does he have to do with anything?” She wondered or at least tried to pretend the ice in her veins wasn’t what she thought it was. But Amity has never been an idiot. 

“Do not play dumb child, you know he likes you.” her mother chided.

Amity internally blanched, _like_ was a strong word. 

“He likes a lot of girls.” She tried desperately to steer the topic away though she knew, with no small amount of dread, that the outcome was unavoidable. 

“He’s a man, of course he does, but I heard from his father that he’s particularly interested in you.” 

Of course he is. Roman “liked” every girl. But he eyed Amity more often then most. Many guys like him did, she was smart, pretty, strong-willed, and loaded. Their desire to own her was purely for their own egos rather than actually caring for her.

“What am I suppose to do about it?” 

“Watch your tone with us, child.” Her father began. “We’ve been informed that he will be making his intentions known to you at school tomorrow. You will say yes.” 

She knew, she knew this was inevitable but she still dared to hope. Please, please don’t do this to her. To make matters worse Amity did have someone she liked, someone that she knew would never be approved. 

“Mom, dad, please I don’t-” 

“A Blight does not beg!” 

“But I don’t like him!” 

“You will in time, he’s everything a girl wants in a man.” Then maybe her mother should date him. 

He is nothing that Amity wants. Amity wants brown hair and gentle hazel eyes. Tan skin that was almost too soft to be real, and a heart so big that not even the giant that made up the isles could compare let alone the scruffy jerk with rough hands known as Roman. 

“He’s nothing a girl should want!” 

“That’s enough, Amity Blight!” Her father screamed with enough force to have her cower in fear and nearly bring her hands up for protection. An act she still struggles with but knew would only serve to enrage him further. 

“You will say yes and that is final, now leave my sight!”

Amity didn’t need to be told twice as she bolted out of the sitting room and up the spiral staircase, grateful that she wouldn’t have to pass her sibling’s rooms to get to hers. 

This was a nightmare, she’d rather endure being best friends with Boscha than be Roman’s... It’s a good thing there wasn’t anything in her stomach cause it would have ended up on her floor with how sick the very thought of the word made her feel. 

But she’ll have to endure it tomorrow. Even pretend that she was happy about it, and while Amity has done a lot of pretending over the years even she wasn’t that good an actor. 

What was she to do, she doesn’t want this. She didn’t want to get rid of her best friend, she didn’t want to be friends with Boscha and Skara, she doesn’t want this! Why couldn’t they care about what she wanted?! 

It’s not fair. 

It’s just not fair. 

~~~

Luz had been psyching herself up for this for a few days now but today was the day. Today, nothing will stop her from telling that special person how she truly felt! ‘ _Just don’t think about the fact that they’re way out of your league and will likely laugh at your confession.’_ Dang can her brain be the worst sometimes. 

“Gee thanks, now I can’t help but think about it.” 

“Think about what?” Willow asked as she stood before the locker next to hers. “Are you having second thoughts about telling Amity again?” At first Luz was hesitant but she quickly learned that it was okay to confide in Willow about her crush. While the two weren’t on the best terms they also weren’t on the worst and despite everything Willow couldn’t blame Luz. She was mature enough to admit that Amity was quite something when she wanted to be and it would be a lie to say she didn’t notice the sparks between them. The plant witch would never stand in the way of love no matter who the person was.

“Second thoughts, more like fifth thoughts. She won’t be the first person I ever confessed to but I’ve never confessed to someone so completely...”

“Perfect?” Willow offered, not that she meant it she just wanted to help. 

“Yes! Amity is...and I’m just...I can’t even think of words! What happens when I go to tell her and I forget how to use them entirely so I’m just standing there making dying animal sounds!?” 

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad. And besides no matter what happens she’ll say yes cause she definitely-”

“Likes you!” Another voice pierces the air and the two looked over to see a group of witches standing around a rather handsome but cocky looking young man that even Luz knew who he was despite only starting school rather recently, Roman. The one speaking was Roman’s rather high-pitched Lackey, Lefou. “But who doesn’t?”

“You aren’t wrong, Lefou, I plan to tell her after school today.”

“Man, but do you really have to go and make every guy jealous? I mean, Amity Blight?” 

Luz’s eyes widened and her heart sank upon hearing the name. Roman was gonna confess after school today? Dear gods in witch heaven let there be some other Amity Blight who lives on the Boiling Isles. 

“You kidding, Jake, who else could it be but Roman? Why are you crying when you never had a chance to begin with.” The other guys laughed and ‘jokingly’ shoved Jake around as they started to walk down the hall past Luz and Willow. 

“So how do you plan on asking her?” 

“I’ll offer to walk her home then ask her when we get there. My family is good friends with Mr. and Mrs. Blight so I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if I said hello. Maybe even ask for their blessing.” He knew he would get it of course, knew that the Blight parents loved him. It was all for show and to ensure that Amity said yes. But no one needed to know that. 

A few of his posse did though for they snickered at his comment and it wasn’t till they turned the corner that Luz realized she had been holding her breath. Willow was the one who had to remind her how to breath lest she almost pass out.

“Luz, it’s gonna be okay, you can still-Luz wait!” But she didn’t wait, she ran as fast as she could to the nearest restroom, not bothering to make sure she was going into the right one considering bathroom labels were also weird around here. 

“Hey watch it!” She had ran into a ?girl? just on the other side of the door so that was good, I guess, it was the right one. But Luz didn’t bother to say sorry as she hurried into a stall and closed the door. She simply closed the lid and sat down on it bringing her knees up to wrap her arms around. 

Of course it had to turn out this way. That the exact day Luz had planned to confess her feelings to the girl she really likes, like a lot, someone else, who was clearly better than her, thought to do the same. 

Luz didn’t like Roman, didn’t like him at all but girls tended to like Roman and who’s to say Amity wasn’t one of them. Why wouldn’t Amity say yes to him, he was handsome, powerful, and not a human. His family was almost as well-off as the Blights. He seem like the type her parents would definitely approve of unlike Luz. What was Luz thinking, confessing to the most popular and amazing witch in school. She’s done crazy things before but this one takes the cake on insanity. 

“Luz?” There was Willow’s gentle voice following her into the bathroom like the good friend she was, but she didn’t reply. 

“Luz, I know you’re in here.” 

Still she was silent.

“Luz it’s gonna be okay. For what it’s worth I still think you should try telling her how you feel.” 

“What’s the point?” She finally spoke up, her voice cracking under the strain it took to speak. “This isn’t the first time this happened, why would she choose a weirdo like me?” 

“You might be a weirdo but you’re also sweet, funny, and incredibly likable. Trust me, I’ve known Amity for years and I’ve never seen her act with anyone else the way she does with you.” 

All was silent again save for Luz’s sniffling. 

“Just, try at least this one time? Trust me, I know I can only really speak for the Amity I use to know but...she would not have liked Roman. Believe me, I’m not kidding when I said I know she likes you too.” 

Luz really did try to come up with a way to reply but she just couldn’t. What she was feeling now was just one of those feelings you couldn’t easily get rid of and just had to feel them out. Something Willow gratefully understood for she told Luz. 

“I’ll be at our lunch table when you’re ready. Just, think over whatever it is you want to do. If there’s something you truly want, don’t let an unknown variable control the outcome.” With that the door opened and Luz heard footsteps leaving the bathroom but not long after did they return. Luz decided she had enough of keeping quiet. 

“Willow, I know what I truly want, and I know that it’s Amity. And you are right that I should still try despite the circumstances but it’s just really hard to find the strength right now.” 

This time it was Willow’s turn to be silent which Luz didn’t mind, until it felt like the silence was stretching on for too long. 

“Willow?” 

“Um....hi.” 

Luz’s mind went blank, the only thing it was able to tell her was that was definitely not Willow’s voice. In fact it sounded like. She stood up from where she sat and dared to peek over the stall door. Sure enough there was “Amity?!” 

The girl was smiling rather shyly as she waved up at her, her cheeks a light pink. 

“I must admit that while I have been confessed to a few times in my life it was never like, nor have I ever expected it to be like, this.” She brought the hand that was waving up over her lips to stifle a giggle. 

“I’m sorry!” She spoke rather quickly as she exited the stall. “I had this other thing planned out that I was gonna do today but then I heard Roman and totally lost my resolve so I came in here...and...and...and you aren’t repulsed.” 

“Ugh, I really don’t want to think about Roman, but why would I be repulsed?” Amity looked rather confused at the notion. Though Luz couldn’t help but smile at the confirmation that Amity did not like Roman it was quickly replaced by a look of fear.

“Because now you know that I have feelings for you.” 

“Why should that repulse me?” Amity was still very genuinely confused. 

“Because...it’s me?” 

“And what’s wrong with you?” 

The nonchalant manner in which Amity spoke left Luz rather confused on how to answer the question. “Well, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with me but others have begged to differ, especially when they’re amazing and perfect like you. BUT NOT as perfect of course, there’s no one like you. I mean, wow , I really did end up sounding like a dying animal did I? Just in a different way than I expected.” 

Amity’s blush kept deepening the more she spoke until the part about the animal which had her bursting out in a laughing fit that not even her dainty little hand could hide. 

Despite the storm of things she was feeling inside, Luz couldn’t help but smile. There was no better sound then Amity’s laughter. Except maybe what the witch said to her next. It took a moment for her to calm down but when she finally did Amity decided to admit something to Luz. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I have feelings for you too.” 

“What, really?” 

“Have you ever known me to lie?” No Amity tended to be rather straight forward. 

“What about Roman? I hard he was gonna walk you home and then ask.”

That had been on Amity’s mind all day and honestly the reason she had come in here was to be alone with that suffocating feeling of dread. But right now she found that she couldn’t bring herself to care for just this one moment.

“If he can’t find me he can’t ask me.” True it may be easier said than done but she’ll find a way to make it work. Amity always does. 

Luz looked down between them. “What about your parents, they probably wouldn’t approve of me.” Amity silenced her with a kiss to the cheek. 

“I’m slowly coming to understand why Ed and Em do what they do, I don’t know what’s going to happen from here but...I want to be yours, Luz. Not Roman’s or anyone else.” 

Luz couldn’t hold in the giddiness those words made her feel and did an adorable little excited dance on the spot. “I want to be yours too, for as long as you’ll have me!” 

Amity’s eyes went wide but she quickly regained her composure. “I’ll hold you to that. For now we should probably head to lunch though, the bathroom isn’t exactly what I consider the most private or romantic place for this.” 

Oh that’s right they were in the girls bathroom. Wow, how had someone not came in during all that time? “Thank you witch gods!” Luz accidentally said out loud. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“Oh uh, ehehe, it’s nothing really.” Luz rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly before offering her hand for Amity to take, like the gentlewoman she is.

Amity smiled warmly as she took it without hesitation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever mentioned that writing for these two is a lot of fun. I love them and just want them to be happy. This was intended to be a lot more angsty but I ended up changing my mind. I found that I just could not bring myself to do this to Amity.


End file.
